The Fūjutsushi of the Vongola
by AkiraYuni
Summary: Sawada Ren, formerly known as Yagami Fuu. She dies due to blood loss after defeating a strong demon and is soon reincarnated as Sawada Tsunayoshi's older sister, though she retains most of her memories of her past life. Read as her life progresses into becoming the only known Fūjutsushi in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile**

**Name: (Original) Kannagi Fuu**

**Yagami Fuu**

**(Latter) Sawada Ren**

**Age: (Original) 18**

**(Latter) 1-14**

**Personality: Fuu/Ren keeps a natural cold and calm personality outside but is actually a kind yet cunning type of person who also has a brutal and devilish side sometimes, it all depends on her mood, somewhat like the wind. She only acts irrationally when it involves the people she cares for very much. She is the type to accept everything in its own unique and out-of-this-world qualities. She is also able to let go of things important to her when the time comes. She is responsible, thorough and dependable. **

**Appearance: Fuu/Ren has long brown hair and orange brown eyes. Her eyes turn azure blue when she activates her contract with the Kaze no Seirei-Ou (The Wind Spirit Lord). She is usually seen wearing the Namimori Middle School Uniform.**

**Abilities: Fuu/Ren is a Fūjutsushi. She has the ability to fly and to launch blasts of wind that act as blades. She can even create a barrier and reflect light in order to camouflage herself. When she manipulates the wind to move at a very high speed, it generates electricity and she is also able to manipulate it.**

**When she activates her contract, she is able to draw upon all wind spirits in the atmosphere, which amplifies her powers, and allows her to heal her wounds however it creates a strain to her body. It takes around two minutes to activate her contract while the duration of her activated contract takes as long as she wants.**

**Background Story: Fuu dies due to blood loss after defeating a strong demon and is soon reincarnated as Sawada Tsunayoshi's older sister in the KHR World, though she retains her memories of her past life.**


	2. Ch I: My First Twelve Years

**REN / FUU'S POV**

By the time I noticed, I was already a one month old baby who could easily understand human speech but I couldn't talk, walk or write yet. I could easily remember my past and I knew that I was a Fujutsushi. I practiced often when I was alone and also practiced trying to speak but it was quite difficult.

My mother was a young beautiful woman with brown hair and brown colored eyes while my father was blonde and also had brown eyes but in a darker shade. I noticed that my father was often away for work and rarely came home but when he did, my mother became more happy and cheerful.

The next month, my parents had another child. It was a boy and he was named as Tsunayoshi. I often held his hand and curled up beside him. Our parents couldn't help but take a picture of us whenever I did that. When Tsuna and I were alone, I would use my ability to float our toys around in order to entertain him. My speech was still far from perfect though, I couldn't pronounce some words easily.

I was in the age of six now and I could easily talk, walk and write. My Fu-jutsu was as strong as ever and my parents still didn't know about it though I was planning on keeping it that way. I also noticed some things about Tsuna's personality: (a) He was a scaredy-cat (b) He was a wimp and (c) He was kind and forgiving.

The kind nature that he inherited from mama was the best thing that I liked about. He was a good kid and I could already tell that he was going to be someone great in the future. He was one of the best things I've received in this new life of mine.

Today, an important family friend (as my father stated) was coming to our home. Once this person arrived, I knew at once that he was different but powerful in a sense. This person was an old man who had kind-looking eyes, I liked his presence, it was warm and inviting.

He made us sit on his lap and his index finger suddenly lit up with a small orange flame. _Was he an Enjutsushi?_ I thought immediately and wondered what he was going to do. He placed his finger on Tsuna's forehead and Tsuna fell asleep. I was next and he started to place his finger but I grabbed his hand before he could even do it.

"You have a warm presence," I murmured. "I also like the color of your flame, it's warm too." He seemed taken aback by what I had said but soon patted my head. I smiled and hugged him.

He placed his index finger which was lit up witha small orange flame once again on my forehead and I felt myself slowly falling asleep. By the time I was awake, he was already gone. I had a small smile on my face and felt my forehead, the warm feeling lingering still there.

Three years later, I was already nine years old and was attending Namimori Grade School. I was in third grade and refused to make any friends due to them always bullying Tsuna. My little brother often thought that he was in the way of me having any friends but I simply reassured him saying that it didn't bother me at all.

There was one time I did make a friend though. It was the during the time my mother had asked me to go buy something at the grocery store. She gave me a list but wrote the directions for it since the closest was in renovation behind it before handing it to me. I went out wearing a light blue hoodie with a light green T-shirt inside and black knee-length shorts.

I sprinted off into a run and arrived there in no time. I went inside and took a basket. I started going around and looking for things needed to be bought. I bumped into a few familiar faces and greeted them in the process. They all had amusing reactions like: "~Uah! What a good girl you are!~" "~Such an independent and reliable child!~" and many more similar to it.

I finished in an hour and proceeded to go to the cashier to pay for it. A lot of people were watching me since I was carrying five heavy baskets and they offered to help me but I politely refused. After paying it, I asked someone to carry the two big plastic bags outside but only until the corner.

A store clerk happily agreed and then left after he was done. I grabbed the two plastic bags and carried the bottom with wind but in an unnoticable manner. I was walking when a guy suddenly bumped into me. He got angry but I ignored it and continued walking.

The guy I bumped into was pretty pissed off and decided to intimidate me with his height but it wasn't actually that scary. I suddenly noticed him smoking and I decided to kick his leg and used it as a chance to take away his cigarette butt. He protested and tried to attack me but I already knew the outcome.

I dodged his attack then appeared behind him, twisting his arm and then hitting his pressure point. Then I did a low kick that sweeped him off his feet. he was knocke out on the ground and then I sighed. "What a drag..." I muttered.

I continued on like nothing had happened and somehow ended up in an empty baseball field. Well, _empty _was my first thought until I heard the batting of the balls. I went closer to take a look and saw a young boy my age hitting the baseballs with good accuracy. I was impressed but noticed that he had a gloomy aura around him, he seemed to be alone.

_Was that the reason?_ I thought while watching him.

A sudden urge to play made me put my grocery bags aside on the ground and enter the field. He was so busy playing that he didn't notice me until I caught one of the balls that he hit.

"Nice catch!" He said with a fake smile on his face. It pissed me off so I decided to get on the mount across him and proceeded to throw the ball. I gathered wind around the ball and once it was released, it was sent flying, nearly touching the boy's ear.

His eyes widened and I yelled at him. "If you're going to play with a fake smile, I'd rather see your gloomy face! Baka whatever-your-name-is!"

He looked surprised at my outburst and began to laugh maniacally. He soon stopped and said, "S-sorry, that was the first time I've been yelled at by a girl I've just met and has been able to see through me so easily."

He chuckled and then introduced himself, this time with a genuine smile. "My name's Yamamoto Takeshi..."

"Sawada Ren..." I replied and took another ball. "Let's play Yamamoto-kun!"

We played for many hours and by the time we noticed it, it was already sunset. I dropped him off at his home which turned out to be a sushi restaurant called "Take-Sushi". I then said goodbye but not before leaving him with a whispered message.

_""You're my first friend...Yamamoto Takeshi..."_

I arrived home late and Mama scolded me but it was kind of hard due to her cheerful personality. I told her that I made a friend and she seemed quite happy about it. I decided to help her with dinner as an apology.

* * *

I was in the age of twelve now, almost a teenager but not yet. Tsuna was often called as "Dame-Tsuna" and it always pissed me off seeing him being called like that. He never fought back which was a good thing but also a bad thing since it escalated his nickname.

Yamamoto-no, Takeshi-kun, was my first and best friend. I often visited their sushi shop and his father offered to teach me how to make sushi which made me happy that he accepted me being Takeshi's friend. I also often played baseball with Takeshi and when he showed me his genuine smile, I also felt happy because he trusted me.

Along the way, I met a crowd-hating and tonfa-wielding boy named Hibari Kyoya. He liked calling people as "herbivores" and often said "I'll bite you to death" or "Kamikorosu" to those who disturbed the peace in Namimori Middle School. He also liked being alone and cared little for his subordinates. He liked fighting strong people and I was a prime example of that.

It happened during the first time I met him, I had managed to dodge his first attack and we started fighting. The match continued on and no one won or lost. I had to stop him because I needed to go home already and he simply called me a "herbivore".

We started gaining mutual respect for each other as we kept on fighting each other. He doesn't attack me not unless we were fighting and I did in return. Somehow, we grew closer and we became somewhat friends. He became my second best friend.

My father suddenly came back after a long time but it was only a quick visit to see how we were doing. He had to leave the next day and that piqued my interest to find out what his job was. I could sense him lying whenever he spoke of his job. It didn't seem right so I decided to follow him.

During the middle of the night, I took out a big box where it held all my things that I have never shown to Tsuna or Mama. Inside was a bright red kimono and a white dog mask that I had secretly made when I visited Kyoya's house. I didn't change yet and simply placed it in my sling bag. I also prepared a letter saying that I would be gone for a bit.

Once dad left early morning, I left the letter on top of the dining table then silently snuck out of the house. I floated up and camouflaged myself as I flew right above the bus that dad was riding in. It stopped at the airport and he went inside. I followed suit and was surprised to see him going to ride in a private plane and wearing a suit. I went on top of the plane.

The wind protected from harm and obscurities during the whole journey. I also didn't have any trouble breathing at all. We soon arrived in Italy though I wasn't sure where exactly. I watched dad being greeted by men in black and saw him ride a limo.

I followed them in the air and watched as they stopped in front of a huge building surrounded by trees. Dad went inside and I decided that it was time to put my disguise to good use. I changed behind the tree and hid the bag containing the previous clothes I used inside the tree.

I looked through the windows and found my father inside a nice-looking office. I saw the same familiar old man that visited us before. I had asked dad what his name was before and he told me that it was Timoteo.

I floated outside the window still camouflaged due to the light reflecting me. I tried to listen to their conversation but it was useless, I couldn't hear anything. I summoned a bit of wind inside the room and it became a listening device for me.

_**"Welcome Iemitsu," Timoteo greeted.**_

**_"Hello Kyuudaime," Dad greeted back._**

_Kyuudaime?_ I thought. _Why is dad calling him that?_

_**"How was you quick visit to Japan?" He asked.**_

_**"It was good, Nana and my daughter are doing just fine while Tsuna is still clumsy..." Dad laughed sheepishly. "...but I believe he will become a good heir to the Vongola Famiglia.."**_

My eyes widened. _Vongola meant "clam" while Famiglia meant "family" in Italian. Did that mean that the two of them were in the Mafia? _I thought while thinking about a lot of things.

_**"He just might be able to return it to its previous state just how it was during Vongola Primo's time..." Timoteo**_** said.**

_This won't work... _I thought. _I won't be able to learn anything more about this "Vongola" if I simply sit back and watch. I'll need to take the initiative!_

I sent out a strong blast of wind in order to open the windows. Dad immediately took action and went in front of Timoteo with a gun pointing outside but I wasn't there in the place he was pointing it, I was already inside. I softly landed on the ground and released the camouflage.

I cleared my throat and the both of them faced me. "Who are you?" Dad asked at me. "Are you an assassin sent to assassinate the Vongola Nono?"

I tilted my head. _Timoteo-san was the head of this Mafia?_ I thought carefully the words I would say in order to not turn this into a fight. "I have no intention of assassinating the Vongola Nono, I was just a bit curious why _dad_ was going to this place and _lying_ directly to mom, Tsuna and I that his real job was being in the _Mafia_?"

It took the both of them for a moment before my words registered in their brains. "Dad? Only one person other than Tsuna calls me that..." Dad muttered before he his legs collapsed on the ground in shock.

"Yup!" I said as I slowly took off my dog-shaped mask. "It's me dad!"

* * *

"So you're telling me that you want to join the Vongola Famiglia?!" Dad yelled at me after I finished explaining that I followed him after sneaking out of the house. I simply nodded.

"This is unnacceptable! Joining the Mafia is too dangerous for you Ren!" He told me.

"You should relax and be a bit happy Iemitsu," Timoteo-san interrupted. "You're daughter took the time to visit you."

"How can I be happy knowing that she snuck into the plane and arrived here in Italy illegally?!"

"Pardon dad? I never said that I snuck into the plane, I said that I snuck _on _the plane." I spoke up. "What do you mean Ren? The only way you can get here from Japan is by plane and how on earth can you get on a plane?" Dad asked.

"Easy! I guess I'll show you what I've been hiding this whole time from you dad..." I casually sipped on the tea while summoning the wind spirits to lift me up in the air. "I never told you this but I am a Fūjutsushi, someone with the ability to control the wind if you have noticed."

Timoteo-san's and dad's eyes widened. "H-how can this be?" Dad spoke.

I decided to answer his question. "This is also something I have never told you or anyone else dad..." I said. "...I am a bit different from normal people in terms of "memories". Truth be told, I remember my past life's memories..."

"Past life?" They both questioned.

"I was reincarnated into this body. Normally, a person will never remember their past life but in my case, it's different, I can clearly remember them. Ever since I was a baby, I could clearly understand human speech, my intelligence was already way past my age but I still did not have the ability to talk, walk or write yet." I said.

"Thanks also to those memories, I learned that I had the ability to control the wind." I added with a strained smile.

Dad took me in his arms. "What a lonely life you have led up to now...not telling your family...and keeping all of it a secret..." He muttered.

My eyes narrowed at him. "You're the same...not telling your family..."

"But I had to Ren!" He replied. "I didn't want my family to be in danger!" "Alright, alright, I understand but in exchange, let me join the Vongola. My ability will prove quite useful." I said.

"NO!" Dad answered at once but Timoteo-san interjected. "How about we give her a test? If she manages to successfully do it, she'll join the Vongola but if not, she'll go back home."

"I'll do it!" I answered immediately but dad just mumbled, "Fine."


End file.
